


Horrible

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Please, stay."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & You
Kudos: 1





	Horrible

“Please, stay.” The line makes Y/N roll his eyes, if he hadn’t though the script writing and plot was horrible before, this was just proving it. Glancing over he notices that while everyone else is paying attention to the movie, Kells is on his phone, messing with it, the look of pure boredom on his face.

Standing up, Y/N stretches before tapping Kells on the shoulder, gesturing for him to follow. The two make they’re way outside. “Slim is never allowed to pick a movie again.”  
Kells lets out a small laugh, “Yeah, I’ll agree with that.”  
“I was about to scratch my eyes out.” Y/N mutters, much to the amusement of Kells, who laughs.  
“Yeah, I’ve been trying to get Casie to save me, by calling. She refused.”  
Y/N winces, “I guess, I’ll be getting the wrath then.”  
“Probably.” Kells chuckles, turning his attention to the sky.

The night envelopes them in its presence as they just breathe, not wanting to break the silence and comforting feeling they feel by talking.

Kells is the one who breaks it, growing uncomfortable with just how comfortable he was in silence. “We don’t ever hang out just us.”  
“Is that a question?”  
“No, it’s just something I noticed.”  
Y/N shrugs, not sure what to tell him. “I don’t do a lot of hanging out with people one on one.”  
Kells brow furrows, “You’ve hung out with Ash alone.”  
“I said I don’t do it a lot, not that I never do it.” He points out, grinning when an embarrassed smile makes its way onto Kells’ face.


End file.
